A Time to Play
A Time to Play is a side mission in Gravity Rush. It is the first of two parts of the Spy Pack DLC. Story Upon Kat coming into contact with Syd in Pleajeune, he informs her about a gang called the Snakerabbits that have been terrorizing the city with their modified airboats and life threatening drag races. He wants her to go undercover so that she can gather Intel on them, as the rest of the Police Force are short-staffed after the Endestria incident and do not have the information they need—their hideout nor how many of them there are—to make the arrest. Once he provides her with an undercover outfit to help her blend in, they spot one of the gang's members from a wanted poster—Kat begins to ensue him in the hope of finding the Snakerabbits' hideout, but she is momentarily interrupted by her obsessive number one fan. Once at their hideout, they recognize her as the Gravity Queen through her cat, Dusty, thus exposing her identity. While she is questioned about her presence there, she improvises and convinces the gang that she just wants to join them. Revealing himself to be the leader of the gang, Kish is open to the idea as having the Gravity Queen on their team would make them unbeatable; although, her speed is first put to the test in a "Great Snake Race", an aerial race from the Pleajeune Station to the Auldnoir Station. After she wins the race, she partakes in the "Rabbit Run", the Snakerrabit's signature drag race consisting of unexpected ambushes from the gang's members. Speechless and impressed after she wins the race and against him, even going as far to compliment and ask her for speed tips, Kish keeps his word and accepts her as a member of the gang, though not without an ambush from Nevi. Through her efforts saving them as well as her other strong character traits that she has exhibited, Kish promotes her as the new leader. Although, Kat only accepts on the condition that the Snakerabbits disband, to which they do. Syd and Chaz then show up after hearing about the presence of Nevi and Snakerabbits. They end up dropping the case after Kat persuades and reassures them that the Snakerabbits have disbanded and will no longer be racing, though Syd is concerned that the officers back at the station will not believe the revelation. Walkthrough Chase the member of the gang, after the non-related interference from Kat's Number 1 Fan, until you discover the hideout. Next objective is to win the Great Snake Race, to which all you need to do is head through the ring checkpoints until you get to the Auldnoir Station. The following objective is a drag race from Auldnoir to the Ferris Wheel in Pleajeune, though it consist of ambushes by the gang's members. Despite Kish's increased speed, the race is relatively easy so long as you gravity shift below the blue gems. Back in Pleajeune, you will have one last objective: defeat multiple waves of Nevi to save the Snakerabbits. Videos Category:Side Missions in Gravity Rush